Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel image recording system.
Related Background Art
In conventional image recording systems there are known for example a method of recording a plurality of images on a silver salt film, and a method of forming latent images on a photosensitive member with electrophotographic techniques to obtain real images using toner.
With such conventional methods, there are however some problems; in the case of using silver salt film, it is difficult to develop photographed images instantly. Even if instant photography is employed, there arises a problem that a plurality of images must be taken using as many films as the number of images.
In the case of using electrophotography technique, the apparatus required for obtaining eventual real images becomes bulky and it is not practical in regard to portability.
There is known another method, as disclosed for example in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Gazette No. 94875/1975. According to this method, energy is irradiated upon a high resistance layer formed on a conductive material to obtain a low resistance energy-irradiated area at least smaller by one digit than that of an area not irradiated. Such a medium storing image information in the form of resistance distribution is mounted adjacent a target plane of a tube containing an electron gun. After evacuating the tube, the medium is scanned by an electron beam emitted from the electron gun to read the image information stored in the medium. With such a construction, however, a portable camera practically usable cannot be realized.
There is also known an apparatus as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Gazette No. 29915/1979. With this apparatus, the image information of an original is recorded on the surface of a photosensitive member as an electrostatic latent image. The electrostatic latent image is scanned with an electron beam to generate secondary electrons which in turn are amplified to output a time sequential signal. In this case also, the apparatus becomes bulky and a smooth recording or reproduction associated with the photosensitive member is not possible.